


Fanvid--When You Look Me in the Eyes

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [22]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Mystic Force fanvid featuring Clare/Xander, Chip/VIda, and Madison/Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--When You Look Me in the Eyes

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my LJ. This video is for my three favorite MF couples, Chip + Vida (Chida), Madison + Nick (Maddick), and Xander + Clare (Clander). Set to the Jonas Brothers' "When You Look Me in the Eyes."  
> For more Chida fun, please visit our site dedicated to them: http://noble-scarlet.net/chida  
> For more Maddick fun, please visit: http://rose-magnifique.net/maddick


End file.
